isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
These are characters that have a single or limited amount of appearances within the series. Duchy of Brunhild Huck is a guard at the Embassy Building of Brunhild Dukedom for Kingdom of Belfast, Along with Thomas. Thomas is a guard at the Embassy Building of Brunhild Dukedom for Kingdom of Belfast, Along with Huck. Kingdom of Belfast Balsa is one of the aristocrat at Kingdom of Belfast. He was the mastermind of the King of Belfast's regicide and Sue's attempted kidnapping . His scheming was blown by Touya and then he was executed for his action . Count Balsa was one of the nobles who opposed the king's effort for forming an alliance with the Kingdom of Mismede. In an attempt to cancel the alliance, Balsa hired a kidnapper to abduct Sue so he could control the duke . However, Touya fortunately arrived at the scene and saved the duke's daughter . After his plan to blackmail the duke failed, he then schemed to kill the king so that he could control the princess, who was (at the time) the heir to the throne . His plan was to order the head waiter and the king's food taster to smear poison on the mouth of the king's wineglass . He also made Olga as the scapegoat of the assassination by making her wine gift as the source of the poison. Despite his almost perfect crime, Touya was able to foil his plotting, convicting him guilty on the spot. He then was executed for his treasonous act with all of his assets were being dissolved. Additionally, all of his relatives were stripped from nobility and exiled . Balsa is a xenophobic person as he believe that his kind is better than other race. The count was verbally expressed his disgust for the beast-kin when talking about them . He also mocked people who defending beast-kin . He is also cunning, as he was able to create assassination scene while convicted the other . He also quite handful as he had several minions to help him with his treasonous acts. Like he hired a kidnapper for kidnapping Sue or bribed the head waiter and the food-taster for putting poison on the king's wineglass . In the novel, Balsa is described as a plum and short man who has thinning hair. He also wears a showy outfit. According to Touya, his appearance is similar to a toad who is bald on the top of his head . In manga , Balsa is depicted as a plump and short man and black thin curtain-style hair with small bald-patch on the top of his head. He also wears white pompous regency-era cravat with 3 gems visible, black overcoat with white lapels, white shirt, white waistcoat, white pantaloons, white socks and black loafer shoes. On the other hand, Balsa is shown as a plum and short man with gray huge bald-patched hair on the top of his head when portrayed in the anime . He also wears yellow pompous regency-era cravat, green overcoat with navy blue lapels, white shirt, lilac waistcoat, purple pantaloons, white socks and black loafer shoes. Carlossa Galune Swordrick Viscount is a swordsman who was trained by Jubei Kokonoe. Holds the noble title of Viscount within the Kingdom of Belfast. He is the recipient of the letter from Zanac Zenfield that Touya and the girls go to the capital to deliver. He is also the person whom Yae Kokonoe is going to the capital to meet since he is acquainted with her father. Yae has a sparring match with Yae so she can gauge her progress of her training. Since he was trained by Jubei Kokonoe, he knows the same style as Yae although he is at a higher level than her, as it was shown that he can use the style's shadow move and Yae can not. Lim is a young girl who was crying because she was separated from her mother when Yae then later Touya came across her. She was reunited with her mother back with the help from Yae and Touya. Neil Suleiman is the deputy general of Belfastian Knights. Raul is a royal doctor of Kingdom of Belfast. He is an old man with a balding head. Simon is the owner of the item shop in Reflet Town. He was mentioned when Touya's group was replenishing their hunting expendables . Sushie's Grandfather Sushie's late maternal grandfather was referred by Sue while talking about curing Sushie's mother's blindness. He seems to be the original user of . Kingdom of Mismede Solum is the village chief of Eld Village. His village was raided by a black dragon . Touya who was nearby at that time saved his village from destruction. He appears as elderly beastkin with short stature. He has white grayish long hair and also long beard of the same color. He also wears greenish brown mantle on top of brown-gray long tunic. Solum is a genial old man who does not seem to be greed. He acknowledged and revered Touya and his group for defending his village. He also showed his gratitude by sharing the gift that the village got from his benefactor without any sense of greed. Eashen Takeda Katsuyori |Takeda Katsuyori}} is the son of former daimyō, Takeda Shingen. He became the new daimyo after Kansuke Yamamoto was dealt with. Takeda Shingen |Takeda Shingen}} was a daimyō from Eashen. After being betrayed by Yamamoto Kansuke, his corpse was used to fight against Touya and the Elite Four. Shingen was said to have been a good warrior and leader. Tokugawa Ieyasu |Tokugawa Ieyasu}} is one of the nine lords of Eashen. He is a somewhat portly man with a mustache and goatee. Yamamoto Kansuke |Yamamoto Kansuke}} is the necromancer who caused and planned a stir between the Takeda clan and the Tokugawa clan. Trivia * There is a running gag in the series in which Thomas and Huck are unable to attend events due to being on guard duty, and Touya making a mental note to make it up to them later, but never ending up doing so. * Thomas and Huck are named after Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn from Mark Twain's books. Touya alludes to this upon meeting them . *The event where Solum met Touya and gave him the dragon horn was different between the anime and the novel. **In the anime, the event happened after Touya slept on Yumina's lap. **In the novel, the event happened before Touya slept on Yumina's lap. *Cecile's throwing knife was retrieved by Solum directly in the anime, but in the novel, it was retrieved indirectly by Solum as it was given through Olga first. *The present that Solum gave to Touya was a dragon horn in the novel but in the anime, it was a dragon teeth. * The English LNs all purposely misspell the names of the characters based on real figures from Japanese history in order to show the differences between Eashen and Japan. References Category:Characters